


choking on flowers

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Don't take it seriously, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, i hate orbits did i mention that, just kidding it's fictional, no blood mentioned, no mcd i'm a weak bitch eughhhh, pls accept my mediocre writing, read with your own discretion though, why are there no yeorry fics wtf you all will be dealt with.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: haha lol
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	choking on flowers

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to choking on flowers by fox academy for the title!

The room's quiet. 

Yeojin lied in bed with cold sheets draped over her. Glow in the dark stars stared back at her, fluorescent and timid while a low thrumming from the AC filled the emptiness of the space. She didn't know what the time was—maybe it could've been decades since, eons even, she never bothered to check. 

She wanted her eyes to flutter close once more. They're puffy and hard to keep wide open, streaked with tears from the night before. 

Yeojin's reminded of her own sorrow. 

The flowers plagued her body. Yeojin melted right into the arms of what could have been her lover's if it was a different lifetime. 

Because she loved Yerim, and Yerim didn't love her back. 

She knew Yerim cared; she always did even over the smallest things. The girl had a heart too big for her own body. It's one of the many things Yeojin had fallen for. Yeojin loved how the older girl lifted her feet off the ground and hung her head in the clouds the same way Yeojin kept her from floating away. But she would never see the shorter girl the same way and that's that. 

She supposed it was just a bit of bad luck. 

Even if the agony churned her heart and made it bleed with an unbearable melancholy, she's willing to endure every single minute of it if it meant loving what's good in this world. 

"Are you okay now?" 

Yeojin shifted her gaze. Yerim looked surprisingly intact regardless of the evident exhaustion veiled behind transparent frames. Her eyebrows were pulled up with worry, and carefully inched closer to the girl in bed. 

The smaller girl had too much guilt to be able to lie. "No…"

"Oh."

It's silent once more. She didn’t like how Yerim’s shoulders were rising from tension minute by minute.

Her friend gulped.

"I will be, I guess," Yeojin tried to reassure her. Whether it be months, or years, she'd make it out alive hopefully. 

"But…" Yerim's voice tapered off. Her eyes shook with desperation. Yeojin found herself deeper into the ground from the guilt of letting herself be found choking on flowers. It was bound to happen—Yerim would find out one way or another. 

The steel front Yerim tried to put up crumbled. 

"Do you really not want to tell them?" 

It thickened the air for the two of them. 

Yeojin sighed. She went to sit up and found that Yerim had left the room, promptly returning with a glass of water and forced her to drink. She’s jittery, wringing her hands as she shrunk slightly. 

Yeojin felt better. She’s somewhat glad. "What good would that do?" 

It surprised her too that she wasn't too optimistic like usual. But loving felt so, so draining. If only she wasn't running on borrowed time, she would spend all eternity no matter how sad. 

"I-I don't know…" Yerim bit her lip. "Maybe closure..? You could move on and you wouldn't be so hurt I don't… I—" 

She choked out a petal. 

Yeojin stared in horror. 

With all the effort she could muster, Yeojin rushed over next to Yerim who kept her gaze fixed on the mocking purple contrasting with the white sheets despite the fatigue seeping deep into her bones. 

"Yerim?" 

It's the last thing she expected. 

The brunette refused to look at her in the eyes and instead put a hand over her mouth while she trembled. The light blush on Yerim's cheeks ashened to a deathly pale colour; she looked as if the fear was going to take her there and then. 

"You weren't supposed to know," Yerim said. Her own words mirrored Yeojin's from the night before. 

She didn't know what to make of the situation. 

Had Yerim loved someone else?

The coughing began once more; Yerim's eyes lit up with concern with her hand still over her mouth. Petals of orange tulips flew right out of her mouth and she's left gasping for air once more. Yerim took her breath away in more ways than one. 

It hurt. 

In the midst of her fit she came to a realisation that Yerim didn't have too much time either. 

The beauty she dwelled with would wilt with her. 

Just like the many she once knew. 

Her voice came out a mere croak. Desperation was laced in her tone, filled with an urgency; she hoped what she was about to say next wasn't something she was going to regret till the end of her time. 

Her mind suddenly travelled back to a memory of them walking under the moonlit beach, hands intertwined as the shore brushed against their bare feet. 

Yerim looked beautiful under the pale moonlight, her smile illuminated as she admired the rhythmic sounds of the quiet sea. Her eyes glimmered with hope, a future they both looked forward to, whispering promises like they always did and never once broken. 

Yeojin realised that no one had ever made her feel this way. 

Of course. 

"It's always been you." 

Yerim turned her head. "What?" 

Confusion momentarily replaced the distraught tarnishing her face.

"I'm in love with you." 

She winced, feeling as if she was suddenly submerged in water and hauled back out. Her body kept withering under the curse; she remained still and accepted that it was time for her to rest. 

Yerim pulled her into an embrace. 

She buried her face desperately—her glasses kind of hurt—on the crook of Yeojin's neck, her hold on her tightening bit by bit. At this point Yeojin was convinced she was going to get squeezed to death instead. 

"You—" Yerim sputtered out. Her breath against the shorter girl's neck made her shiver. "Oh my god." 

The sound of sobbing filled the air. 

When Yeojin first met Yerim, they were in the field dealing with a mishap caused by some unfortunate boy barrelling towards the two. 

"I'm alright," Yerim insisted despite the scratches in her hands. "He just wasn't looking." 

"Don't lie," Yeojin deadpanned. "Let's go to the nurse's office!" 

Yerim had a heart that needed protecting from the harsh circumstances of life. She always puts others before her no matter what. 

Years into getting to know each other, she started coming around. 

"Hey, hey. Are you alright?" 

Yerim buried her face on her shoulder. "No." 

Baby steps. 

It's rare for her to display any negative emotion too, instead presenting a facade when something was obviously wrong. Through childish promises they taught one another to love and grow, growing more and more fond of each other over time. 

Quite ironic she became the reason for her hurting. 

She pressed a gentle kiss on the base of her neck and released a massive sigh. Her tremors didn't stop and the sound of sniffing still reached Yeojin's ears. It's better that she'd calmed down, but the crying still drowned her in tangible guilt. 

There's a hiccup. "I'm in love with you too." 

The thing about the curse was that you wouldn't heal with a snap of a finger. It's effects were residual like it was a normal scratch you would get after scraping your knee.

Still, Yeojin never felt so free.

“Don’t do that again.”

Her eyes fluttered close, but Yeojin smiled, falling sound asleep in Yerim's arms. 

The next morning arrived. 

It hurt way less. 

The doorbell rang incessantly, filling their shared apartment with the sound of soft chimes. 

Yerim had her arms around her waist, face buried on the back of Yeojin's head. 

It's a shame someone wouldn't stop knocking so early in the morning—especially with how comfortable she was being held so close. 

And so Yeojin carefully unwrapped herself, replacing her presence with a thick blanket hoping it would suffice. Her lover groaned and tried to tug her back, but Yeojin gently settled her hand back down to let her rest.

Hyejoo stood in the front door carrying two familiar dogs. 

"Sup," she said the moment Yeojin twisted the doorknob. Haengun barked happily and wagged his tail. Her gaze travelled down to meet Yeojin's, slightly perplexed. "This is not Yerim." 

"She's asleep. Good morning to you too," Yeojin grumbled. 

Hyejoo let go of Kkamangie and Haengun to scramble around their house. Yeojin didn't even know they were gone in the first place; too busy succumbing under a curse until she was freed at the very last minute. 

"And it's 4 PM, Jesus," Hyejoo quipped. "You two are a handful. At least Haengun and Ppomi didn't hate each other." 

"Shut up. You love us." 

"Fuck off." 

They both laughed. 

"I gotta get going," Hyejoo said minutes after. "Chaewon might drop by later to baby you both but…" she ruffled Yeojin's hair and kissed the top of her head. It's nothing new; Hyejoo was the most affectionate person towards everyone, though discreet sometimes, she made sure the people around her felt loved. 

"I'm glad you two are okay." 

Hyejoo strided away while she flipped Yeojin off. 

She’s left all alone in the living room. Yeojin took a moment to breathe in the air around her, exhaling deeply while shrugging her shoulders. The cold air grazed her bare arms; she figured she should just go back to sleep, tucking herself in Yerim’s arms. 

She’s reminded of the sorrow she no longer had to endure.

The room's quiet.


End file.
